The need for administrative control on military devices has prompted the use of combination locks and physically controlled links such as keys, shorting plugs, code plugs, and the like. The use of physical links is undesirable due to the possibility of loss and difficulty of transfer and code change. These factors are eliminated through the use of combination lock devices; however, in many applications, the latter are designed for higher security measures and are excessively complex for the application. There exists, therefore, the need for a simple coded switching device featuring a simple, self-contained combination change capability which can be applied to restrict the use of an electronic device or of any particular function contained thereon.